


It's All in My Head

by SunsOutPunsOut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, One Shot, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsOutPunsOut/pseuds/SunsOutPunsOut
Summary: One-shot. Song fic of Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Takes place during Volume 2 of the dance. Love triangles are shitty. Bumbleby and Blacksun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers and was feeling pretty angsty for it. And this is what came out. If you want to listen to the song while reading this you can, but as long as you know the song I think you'll understand what's going on.
> 
> For those of you wondering about It Started With a Satocycle, I'm sorry, I'm a little stuck on where I want it going so it's taking me some time to update it. I haven't forgotten about it though! I promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Mr. Brightside
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy the monster that I am.

It’s bitter sweet really. The way she looks at them from the top of the room. Her friend just looks so happy dancing in the monkey boy’s arms. Yang couldn’t find it in her heart to look away. She had gone up to the balcony to observe all of her and Weiss’ hard work. It didn’t take long for her attention to be dragged towards her partner, Blake Belladonna.

The girl had looked absolutely astonishing tonight. Blake had walked in through the doors and stole Yang’s breath away. Pride had swelled in the brawler’s chest upon Blake’s arrival. Yang had really wanted her to come and had to pull out the big guns to do it. She shared her story about her search for Raven and that even though Yang needs answers she won’t let her search control her. Yang hadn’t even shared this information with Ruby and didn’t plan on telling her anytime soon. It seemed strange that she had revealed such a huge part of her life just a day prior. But it was worth it to see the cat faunus come out to the dance tonight.

            Yang wasn’t exactly sure when her feelings for Blake manifested, but with each passing day, the golden haired bomb shell found herself falling more and more for her mysterious partner. It could have been when Yang had begun to find doodles of flowers on the corners of her notes (she sure as hell couldn’t draw to save her life), it could have been when Blake showed up to Yang’s training session just to give her the water bottle Yang left on her bed, or it could have been when Blake walked Yang back to their dorm late after an especially long detention session.

            There probably wasn’t exactly one event that could pinpoint the exact moment that Yang had fallen. And, in all honestly, all she knows is that Blake Belladonna is, without a doubt in her mind, the most incredible, sweet, and beautiful person she has ever met.

            Which made it all the more painful when she realized that Blake’s arms were wrapped around Sun Wukong’s.

            The girl may have stolen the brawler’s breath away, but the way that Sun held her arms paralyzed her entire respiratory system.

            True to her word, Yang and Blake did share a dance. It was much too short for the taller girl’s liking, but it did help to ease her mind. However, that was hours ago. Blake hadn’t left the dance floor and Yang hadn’t stepped back onto it since. 

            How could this have happened? She had been the one to convince Blake to come out tonight and she had been the one to check up on her when no one else would. And yet, there Yang stood, watching from above as the target of her affections danced with a man who didn’t even have the decency to ask Blake out in a formal way. Yang grabbed the handrail to help steady her breathing. She could still remember when Sun had chalked up her partner’s disgruntle attitude to being all ‘Blakey’.

            It made her furious that he couldn’t see that the amber eyed girl was stressed. He couldn’t see past his general knowledge of Blake, but in the end he was there, leaning in for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night to whisper sweet little nothings into her ear. Sweet little nothings that, without fail, made Blake blush.

            Her hands gripped the railing harder. She could feel the beginnings of her semblance firing up. It should be Yang down there making her blush, it should be her making Blake forget about the White Fang, even if only for the night. It was then that she made up her mind. Yang would go down there and dance the night away with Blake. She won’t let anyone come between her and her Blake. They’ll dance and laugh until the only song left playing are the chirps of the birds in the morning.

            With new found determination, Yang began to make her way towards the stairs. She glances back out towards the dance floor to where she last saw the faunuses together and stops dead in her tracks.

            Yang Xiao Long’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach as her eyes catch Sun leaning down and placing a kiss onto Blake’s lips.

            It wasn’t a long kiss or even intimate, but Yang felt all of her semblance’s energy fade from her body. The red that bordered her eyes were now replaced with fresh tears and her stomach twisted and churned. It was a miracle that she could even stand unassisted. Yang hadn’t felt this sick since learning that Summer Rose wasn’t her real mother.

            Each breath started to come out more erratic than the last. She couldn’t ignore their interactions while in the same room. Yang had to leave now or else things were going to get really bad really fast.

            Mustering up what little strength she had left, the blonde makes her way down the stairs and to the entrance of the ballroom.

            “Hey! And just where do you think you’re going?” Weiss Schnee, blocked Yang’s path and placed both of her hands on her hips. “It’s only 12:30. You and I have to make sure everything goes perfectly. I for one---hey,” her expression softens as she takes a closer look at Yang, “are you okay? You’re looking incredibly pale.” If Yang wasn’t feeling so nauseated right now she may have found it funny being called pale by the Ice Queen herself.

            “I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m just going to go back to the dorm and try to get some sleep. You’re more than capable of handling the dance on your own.” She offers Weiss the weakest of smiles in an attempt to get the shorter girl to move out of the way faster.

            “Well, alright. You must be feeling pretty bad to leave a party so soon. Let me just tell the others you’re leaving.”

            “No!” Yang’s outburst stops Weiss. “Look, I don’t want to cause a fuss over me. Let everyone have their fun, ok?” The heiress takes one last look at her teammate and reluctantly lets her go. She offers up a final ‘get well soon’ as Yang walks out into the chilly night.

 

* * *

 

 

4:06 am. Yang can’t take her eyes off of the blaring red light of the clock. Despite the time, she’s still the only occupant of Team RWBY’s dorm room. Ruby had been dragged away by the police about an incident at the communications tower back in the city. Weiss, not wanting Yang to worry in her sickened state, offered to take Ruby back when the police were finished questioning her. Blake, however, had left with Sun just two hours after Yang left. According to Weiss. If she wasn’t back then that means she still had to be with monkey boy.

_You saw what she was wearing. Don’t act like you don’t know what they’re up to._

Her mind had began to fill her head with activities Sun and Blake could be doing ever since her blonde locks hit the pillow. Each passing thought worse than the last.

_They’re probably still together, ya know? I bet he took her back to his room for some more private activities. Pressed her up against the wall nice and firm as his lips found his again. And after that first kiss there’s no way he isn’t hungry for seconds. His hand went up to pull her ribbon from her hair. You know how pretty Blake looks with her ears freed. That’s probably what he was thinking too. Hoisted her up by her thighs, still planting kisses all along her neck, and laid her down gently as she unzipped her dress._

“Stop it.” Yang could feel the tears run down her cheeks. Closing the ends of the pillow around her head she tries to block out the damn voice in her head. “It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.” She had been chanting it over and over again trying to calm her nerves.

_Kisses lead to more sinister things. I bet she purred as her fingers slid around his chest, hissed when he bit into her shoulder, and growled when he ground his member against her._

Yang launched herself off of her bunk and rushed to the bathroom. For the third time that night she heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

“Please, just stop it…I can’t,” she heaved again. Tears streaked down her eyes. Her body could only produce bile at this point. Having released everything else hours earlier. The images in her head were making her sick. The usually strong willed girl couldn’t even find the strength to peel herself off the bathroom floor.

_Her voice was had to be pure silk when he slid into her. That voice mixed in with how wet she must have been, I bet he completely ravished her. Their faunus instincts took over and that steady ‘slap, slap, slap’ of him driving into her probably grew faster and louder. Blake gasping every time he hit that sweet spot inside of her and Sun grunting feeling her pulse all around him. All up until her sweet, sweet voice rang off the walls and he finished all over her, out of breath, and sweaty. Man, and you were so sure that she was your Blake, that you were going to be the one in bed with her tonight, weren’t you? But here you are hugging the toilet while Sun hugs her waist in the afterglow of their fuck session._

A sob tore from her chest. There was no relief from the scenarios her mind played out for her. Yang couldn’t decide which was better being awake or asleep. Each time she closed her eyes her subconscious forced another image into her head. She fought for hours trying to find relief, but this time she didn’t have a choice. Her body was finally succumbing to exhaustion. And Yang passed out on the bathroom floor.

 

* * *

 

“Yang, Yang you have to wake up. Come on, you’re sick and this is no place to be sleeping” Yang’s eyes slowly opened. She could faintly make out the outline of her partner standing over her.

“Wha-what time is it?” She asks feeling herself being lifted off of the floor.

“It’s 5:22. Weiss and Ruby still aren’t back yet. How long have you been in the bathroom?” Yang groaned in response. She really didn’t want to face anyone yet. She wasn’t ready to face what Blake might have to tell her.

“I really don’t know.” Blake had helped her back to the beds and motioned for Yang to get into her bed. “But this is your bed.” She pushed Yang back down towards the pillows as she responded,

“It’ll be easier if you just sleep down here. You looked out for me when I wasn’t feeling well and now it’s my turn. Plus, think of it as a thank you. This was one of the best nights I think I’ve had of my life and it’s all thanks to you.” Yang felt more tears well up in her eyes as she closed them.

_But at what cost?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I feel like an awful fucking person....so that happened.
> 
> So, I get that there could be questions on what exactly went down in those hours. So, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns just ask. I got chu homie.
> 
> Also, I'm open to taking one-shot ideas for Bumbleby and Korrasami if anyone is interested. Give me a prompt if you really wanna see something.
> 
> Also, so there's no confusion, my Tumblr username is suns0utpuns0ut because I didn't make these accounts at the same time so I lost out on using 'O's' instead of 0's.
> 
> Thanks for reading and staying with me guys. I love you all. Don't forget to leave some feedback :D


End file.
